


NARUSASU

by ryuscar_hana



Series: Soulmate AU! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom!Naruto, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sub!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10611177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuscar_hana/pseuds/ryuscar_hana
Summary: Sasuke didn't expect it...truly....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Naruto is not mine. I don't own it. it's still Masashi Kishimoto's work.

Naruto always knew that sasuke is special. He was the best in their year. Most talented. Most popular too. And sakura like him. They were similar in so many ways and different at the same time. He sees him as a precious friend. That’s why he promised to dragged him back from orochimaru.

But, his status as a precious friend changed when he was away with Jiraiya-ero-senin to train. 

It happened in the third year of his training. Jiraiya once again dragged him to peep at public bath. Even though he was not interest. He was most interest in training and get Sasuke back. And Teuchi-san’s ramen. Absolutely. In the middle of his complain of how more useful his time if used for training or even looking for any sign of where sasuke might be, his ring finger began itching unbearably. And when he checked if any bugs had bit him he found sasuke’s name there, instead. 

He didn’t understand what it’s mean so he showed it to Jiraiya, resulting in them falling from their hideout and got assault by the women. After that Jiraiya told him the significant of a left-ring-finger-mark.

That mark didn’t change anything but made him more determined to bring Sasuke back. And if nothing worked getting him back from Orochimaru, even after he broke all his limbs and dragged him, then he will use his status as his soul-mate. Or seduced him. Whichever work. Jiraiya-ero-senin had given him all the Must-know-about-males-relationship.

Though, he didn’t tell anyone about the mark. He always has it under some cover. He didn’t want to give people a reason to hate him. Since then, only Jiraiya knows about the existence of the mark. That’s why Sai was calling him dickless. Because even though he was clearly a dominant type he doesn’t have mark, signaling that he was not mature enough for a soul-mate. 

No one know he has a mark. Not Tsunade-baa-chan. Not Sakura-chan. Not kakashi-sensei. Not even the proclaimed genius Shikamaru-deer. Especially not Sasuke-teme. No. He absolutely cannot know. Not until he dragged him back and made him fall for him. He is a bit possessive, but he could be patient too.

When he found Sasuke at Orochimaru’s underground hideout, he was so happy. But then what Sasuke said crushed him. But then again there was a reason why his friends called him stubborn. If His heart broke then he would just glued it together again.

But then, no matter how secure a secret being kept someday someone will find out. In Naruto case, it was Itachi who found out about his mark. And since then He continuously gave him tests in every chance. Not that He know he knew. Well, at least He was not against it.

And then the great-unwanted-but-predicted-shinobi war happened.

NARUSASU

At the end of the war Sasuke surrendered. Since Itachi was dead, so was Danzo, orochimaru and all he wanted to revenge. 

The Elders and Kages wanted him dead but Naruto argued that he helped at the war, so it needed to be reward or at least forgiven for his run away act back then. The Kazekage helped him convinced them too. So they agreed. But then the elders proposed an arranged marriage with one of the kunoichi, or marriage contract with several kunoichi so the Uchiha blood line won’t die out. 

An instant rage, that’s not entirely his but also Kurama no Yoko’s, the Kyuubi, ran course through his body. Changed his eyes red and covered his body with red cakra. Surprising everyone, since Naruto known to mastered controlling Kyuubi’s cakra. 

“YOU ARE NOT ARRANGING SASUKE’S MARRIAGE CONTRACT WITH SOME RANDOM KUNOICHI. HE IS MINE.” Naruto said. His voice has some kind of a growl. Signaling that not only Naruto disagreed with this outcome but the Kyuubi as well.

Behind him Sasuke stood wide eyes after hearing his claim. 

“Naruto, calm down!” Gaara, Kazekage Suna, tried to talk him down. But it got negative reaction.

“ NARUTO JA NAI.” Now his voice became deeper with a natural growl. Shocking everyone in that room. The Kyuubi has took control of Naruto. Forcing them into battle ready position.

“HEED MY WARNING, YOU IMBECILIC HUMANS. YOU HAVE TAKEN SO MUCH FROM MY KIT AND NOW YOU INTEND TO TAKE HIS MATE TOO?! IF YOU CARRY OUT THIS PLAN I WILL DEAL WITH YOU MYSELF.”

“Kyuubi-san?” Gaara greeted him and replied by a grunt. “Is Uchiha Sasuke Naruto’s Soul-mate?”

“THAT IS WHAT IS WRITTEN AND WHAT HE WANT.”

In the end, Sasuke was freed from any marriage contract. But Naruto got the responsibility as his handler, if something come up.

Naruto and Sasuke came out from that room in silence. Naruto blaming his short temper and Kyuubi for revealing that tit bit information. And thinking what should he do to lessen the damage. In this case the damage was Sasuke knew about his soul mark. No one was supposed to know until he made sasuke fall for him naturally. But now…

What should I do…?

“Dobe” Sasuke’s voice startled him.

“Oh, crap! I left the stove on. Gotta run! Bye, Teme!” and ran he did. Leaving Sasuke. 

“ah, he ran away”-Shika

“he did”-Shino

“seriously? Now?””Guk!” -Kiba

“hm? Why did Naruto ran away?”-Chouji

“obviously because he is dickless.”-Sai

“Sai, stop giving your friends rude name!”-Ino

“Geez, that baka…”- Sakura

“N-Na-naruto-kun….”-Hinata

“Hinata-sama, you are needed in the main house.”-Neji

“SAKURA-SAN, LET’S WELCOME THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH TOGETHER AND GO ON A DATE.”-Lee

“Lee, you are too loud”-Tenten

“yare-yare.” Who else if not Kakashi.

Sasuke ignored them and began planning what he would do to the Dobe. Remembering what the Kyuubi had said. Especially if the Dobe refused to act.

Ò˾Ó

Unlike Naruto who suddenly got his mark, Sasuke’s mark appeared gradually. Started after his fight with Naruto at the waterfall, back then it was only some blurry white shade on his left ring finger. But he already know what that was. 

Since then every time he crossed path with Naruto his mark changed. The first meeting after that, his mark darkening. And after that it started to take a shape. When he killed Orochimaru his mark has settled and could be read clearly. The name there was: Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Unfortunately he didn’t know what Naruto think about him. Making him doubt himself. That’s why, when Kyuubi said Naruto has his name as a soul-mark and want him, cleared any doubt he ever felt. He felt happy, elated, excited and aroused. He will have a chance to have children and rebuilt the Uchiha clan with Naruto, the man he secretly in love with.

Now the problem was Naruto didn’t know about his mark and to convince him that he would love to be Naruto’s mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was sleeping. After that big revelation there is no way he would face Sasuke so soon. He will kill him and then hate him and then kill him again. He will wait at least one or two days before attend his duty as his handler.

That’s why when something stung him on the neck he woke up instantly. And found himself in an unfamiliar place. 

“uh…w’ere…?” he said groggily and quite surprise someone answer him when he expect to be alone.

“you are in Uchiha Compound.” Sasuke said.

“hmm…GAHH! Te-teme!” Naruto scurried away as soon as he recognize Sasuke. 

“Dobe.”

“Don’t surprise me like that-ttebayo!”

“did not.”

“you did!”

“did not.”

“you did!!”

Sasuke sighed. “anyway, you ran away. Why is that?”

Naruto flinched to heard that accusation and turned away. Locking his lips tight, refusing to give any reason. 

“you claimed that I am yours but you ran away from me.”

“it can’t be help!! You are not supposed to know that until I make you love me. Because I don’t want to be mate with you just because the soul-mark says so. I want us to mate because we love each other. I want you to love me. Because I love you!” The rant left Naruto breathless and then he became tense as he realized what he just said.

“you are a Dobe.”

“what you said?!”

“I have your name as soul-mark.” Sasuke stated, like that explained everything.  
“of course you do. I got yours after all.” Naruto said quietly. Sasuke only stared him, face blank like usual.

“you do know that Submissive-soul-mate only got their mark if they are in love with their soul-mate, right?”

Naruto frowned, trying to remember what Jiraiya told him about soul-mates. Since no one tell him anything about that except Jiraiya.

“err…is that so?” Unsurely Naruto answered him. Sasuke looked at him unimpressed.

“What?! It was not my fault that no one tell me about it-ttebayo. I only know it from Ero-senin about the soul-mates thing-y. And that was because I didn’t know why I have your name on my finger. Not about the Submissive thing!”

“didn’t Kyuubi tell you anything?”

“Only that you will bear my kits …and he called you my mate.”

For a few minutes there was only silent, an awkward silent, while they digested what the others said. That is, until Naruto opened his mouth.

“so you are…”

“Yes!” Sasuke cut in before Naruto finished his question.

“Don’t cut me! You didn’t know what I’m gonna say-ttebayo!” 

“I’m sure it was either I am a Submissive or if I’m in love with you. Which the answer is still a ‘yes’ for both of them.”

“Oh.”

“Hn.”

Another long silence…

“So, what are we gonna do? Wait, you said the Uchiha Compound? Why did you bring me here for?”

“I was planning to seduce you but I got distract.”

“That was my plan if he refused to come back with me.” Naruto said to himself. Too quiet for Sasuke to hear.

“Hn? You said something?”

“I said what are we gonna do…now?”

“Since you don’t know about Secondary Gender, then I will teach you about it I guess.”

→♂←

“Show me!” Demand Naruto when Sasuke finished his explanation about the secondary gender.

“show you what?”

“You said Submissive male produce their own lube. I want to see!”

“Dobe, that only happen when they are aroused.” Sasuke got A little flustered by how casual Naruto talk about sexual activity. He was expecting Naruto would be the one who easily flustered.

“Then quickly get hard, Teme!! We need to know if your body able to make it, if not we need to buy some lube or ointment as substitute.”

Sasuke pale skin colored pink after listening to Naruto. He was not sure if Naruto was too used about it and that’s why he could talk casually. Or if Naruto too innocent and ignorant to understand what they were talking about.

“Here, let me help.” Naruto reached for the purple rope of his already revealing kimono. Sasuke slapped the offending limb away.

“I can do it myself, Dobe.”

“Alright.” Naruto deflated and looked crestfallen like a rejected puppy. 

“Tch. Fine you may help.” This instantly made Naruto lit up.

“Here, here, it will be easier if you lay down in bed-ttebayo.” He didn’t know whose bed it was but figured it would become Sasuke’s since he is the last Uchiha.

Sasuke laid down after getting naked. Heart thundering anxiously. 

Naruto saw the uneasiness in Sasuke eyes. He took one of his hand and kiss it. Sasuke breath hitched and eyes wide open seeing the affection Naruto show him.

“Trust me! I won’t hurt you. I promise.” Sasuke gave a nod.

Naruto climbed in between Sasuke legs without releasing his hand. Sasuke moved his legs to make a space for Naruto all the way watching how Naruto looked at him. Not with hungry greedy lust, but with fondness, admiration and love. It made his chest felt warm. Until Naruto made a pouty face, that is. Sasuke followed his eyes to his…dick. His still limp dick. Which gave a twitch upon receiving the attention. And it made Naruto beamed. His dick reacted the same.

“Hm? Sasuke, your butt-hole just winked at me…and drooling.” Sasuke groaned.

“it’s the lube, Dobe.” He actually felt the slick slimy juice rolling out of his entrance. And the sudden desire to be filled.

He jerked when something poke it. Sending electricity through his body.

“Dobe, what are you doing?!” He asked almost fearfully.

“eh? I want to know where it came from, Teme. And maybe look for the channel to your womb. So you can pregnant faster, or even prevent an unwanted pregnancy.” Sasuke gasped when a finger get passed the rim. 

Naruto trusted his finger slowly, coating it with the natural lube. After he felt Sasuke loose enough he added another finger and repeat the process, careful not to hurt Sasuke. Too focus, he didn’t notice the breathless moan Sasuke tried to suppressed. A pained moan caught his ears as he added the fourth finger.

“should I stop?” Sasuke only shook his head. Not believing his voice not to tremble in pleasure.

Naruto continued his ministration. This time he watched Sasuke carefully for any sign of pain. After he made sure Sasuke hole could take it, he pushed his thumb pass the first knuckle and pull it and pushed it again until his whole fist able to get passed the tight entrance. He waited a few moments to let Sasuke get used to the feeling before flexing his fist. He felt Sasuke’s thighs quivering on his sides. He rubbed Sasuke’s inner wall experimentally, his eyes shone in determination, to find something unusual. He brushed his prostate and made him arched with a loud moan. 

“stay still, Teme!” He said irritably. A hand moved to push him down. Sasuke whimpered by the feel of warm hand on his navel. Naruto pushed his hand deeper and feeling around when suddenly Sasuke’s body convulsed and screamed. His cock bursting milky white liquid ribbon. And Sasuke promptly passed out.

« Ō »

Sasuke woke up alone in his old bed. His brain struggle with sleepiness to remember what he did before he fell asleep. He remembered the war and the court and Naruto…

…Naruto! He was with Naruto last time he remembered. Where is the Dobe now?!

“Oh! You are awake.” Someone entered his room.

“Dobe?” He eyed the Naruto look-alike, but his sense told him it’s not Naruto.

“ah, I’m only a shadow clone. The real one is out preparing for your wedding tomorrow. He is quite possessive so he want everyone to know that you are his as soon as possible.” Informed the Shadow clone cheerfully.

My wedding? Tomorrow?


End file.
